I'll Steal You Your Life
by Gaia-drea
Summary: Te robará la vida, porque es Sweeney Todd. Te robará la vida porque es el barbero diabólico de la Calle Fleet. Pero en ocasiones, incluso Sweeney Todd perdona. Drabble


**Diclaimer:** no, ni soy el genial Tim Burton, ni trabajo en la WB, no soy Stephen, por lo que nada de aquí abajo me pertenece.xD

**N/A:** Bueno, pues antes que nada me gustaría dedicar este fic a Auryl ( a quien ya le he dedicado uno antes, pero da igual) por betearme de nuevo y no sacarme ninguna pega.Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, guapa!!

---

**I'll Steal Your...Your Life.**

Un estremecimiento repentino le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir la afilada hoja de la navaja acariciar suavemente su cuello. El miedo la tenía paralizada e incluso dejó de respirar para evitar más contacto del necesario con la fría superficie plateada. Una de las manos del barbero le sujetaba fuertemente la barbilla aunque si llegar a hacerle daño. Notaba la excitación del hombre y cómo éste disfrutaba de los momentos previos a la degollación de su próxima víctima.

Cuando la hoja ya había arañado su pie, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre recorriera la longitud de su cuello, la puerta sonó interrumpiendo el trabajo del barbero. Aprovechando el descuido, saltó de la silla y corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación. No tardó en ver- y oler- la sangre que salió disparada de la garganta de un perfecto desconocido. El grito ahogado que salió de la boca de la chica, alertó al hombre y le recordó que no estaba solo. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, la chica se puso las manos en la boca acallando otro grito. Llevaba la mangas de la camisa manchadas de sangre y algunas gotas habían llegado hasta su rostro dándole un aspecto macabro, que junto al brillo demente en su ojos la hacían realmente aterrador.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro al notar el miedo pero, cuando apenas estaba a dos pasos, apreció un detalle que antes se le había escapado: un largo mechón de pelo castaño se escapaba de la gorra que le cubría de la cabeza de lo que hasta entonces había creído que era un muchacho

-¡Eres una cría!- Sweeney Todd frunció el ceño y miró con ferocidad a la muchacha- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Ella sólo lo miró con los ojos inyectados en miedo y con todo el cuerpo temblando. El barbero recorrió la distancia que los separaba , la cogió del cuello y la empujó contra la pared. La sangre de la mano de él resbaló por el cuello de la chica, mezclándose con la que salía de la herida de su cuello, hasta colarse por la camisa, que ocultaba su feminidad. Al contrario de lo que podría parecer, la mano del hombre no le estaba haciendo daño, puesto que no apretaba lo suficiente; pero el miedo lo suplía todo.

Con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, miró a aquel barbero demoníaco y lo que vio le trajo un aliento de esperanza. Detrás de toda aquella sangre y esa expresión maquiavélica, en el rostro pudo ver un brillo, un atisbo del hombre que alguna vez había sido y como si de repente la piel de la chica quemara, él tuvo que apartar la mano de su cuello dejándole una marca sanguinolienta.

Ella profirió un pequeño gemido cuando se vio libre del agarre del hombre mientras resbalaba hasta quedar tirada en el suelo a sus pies.

-Vete.- dijo con un susurro ronco.

No hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies; pero antes de salir se volvió para mirar al barbero cuya figura, de espaldas a ella y frente a la ventana, se dibujaba gracias a la luz de la Luna. La navaja brillaba en su mano como si tuviera vida propia.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no volverás a acercarte por aquí. ¡VETE!

Sobresaltada y terriblemente asustada salió de la barbería dando gracias a Dios de que el barbero le hubiera perdonado la vida. Bajó las escaleras atropelladamente, casi cayéndose por ellas. Varios transeúntes la miraron extrañados, pero una vez abajo se dio cuenta de que detrás de su miedo se escondía algo más... Había fascinación.

Estaba fascinada por el barbero diabólico de la calle Fleet. Supo entonces que a pesar del miedo que había pasado allí arriba, no podría separarse mucho de aquel lugar.

* * *

Me gustaría añadir otra cosa, al releer el fic me he dado cuenta de que podía llevar a confusiones, o al menos desde mi punto de vista. En un principio, esta historia estaba concebida como un AU, un Sweeney/OC -con esto no quiero decir que sean pareja ni haya amor ni nada de nada, simplemente, que participa un personaje inventado-, pero me he dado cuenta de que también puede ser un Sweeney/Johanna, y que de hecho, pega más. Por ello, sois libres de tomarlo como queráis. Pongo esta nota al final para uqe nadie se viera influenciado por mi comentario, nada más XD

Mikelis!


End file.
